Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Trivia
This is the trivia facts of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! crossover series. Story and Themes Trivia: * The Japanese Mythology as a theme is related of the creation of the world like Izanami and Izanagi. Some scenes, names, magical items, locations are related of the Japanese mythology. * The Japanese Folklore is linked of youkais and surnatural beings (particuliary with the Onmyouji and the Shikigami), and it was often used into manga and animes. * The Japanese Gods as a main motif where the Cures wearing their names based of gods from Japanese mythology. * The Reincarnation is the rebirth of a soul in a new body, it was used as a main theme with some characters like the Cures and some main characters. * The Youkai are the surnatural creatures who appears often into manga animes. * The Nekketsu genre is appears only into the shounen mangas. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the only to used the Nekketsu as a major theme. * The Onmyoujis are appeared in Japanese folklore (mainly Abe no Seimei), it is often used into shounen manga, but not into the magical girl genre as the Pretty Cure series. It is main motif theme into Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! who is related with the Onmyoujis as new type of Pretty Cure (Onmyouji-Pretty Cure). * The Shikigamis are the spirits where they are controled by the Onmyoujis in Japanese folklore who are also the main theme with the Onmyoujis, it was used as main mascots in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Shikigami-Fairy). Character Trivia: The Gonzo☆Precures' main talents: *Juliet is very good at swordsmanship but not very good at cooking and sewing. *Rosette's talent is hunting and purified demons and evil spirits, and even driving a car. *Meg is very good in shooting game and get caught repeatedly. *Esther practiced in the Christian religion and excellent in vampire hunting. *Moka practicing the taekwondo and be skilled in martial arts. *Dita is very good in cooking. (in the second movie) The Gonzo☆Precures' features: * Juliet is an Hanyou (her current reincarnation) and also the princess from Neo-Verona. * Rosette is an elite exorcist and a Christian nun from Order of Magdalene. * Meg is a bounty hunter from New York. * Esther is a Christian nun and the princess/queen of Albion. * Moka is a Shinso Vampire from Youkai Academy. * Dita is the Mejerian and an Youko from the planet Mejere (her current reincarnation). (in the second movie) The Gonzo☆Precures' fairy tales: * If Juliet represents a fairy tail, she will be "Romeo and Juliet". * If Rosette represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Swan Lake". * If Meg represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Little Women". * If Esther represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Snow Queen". * If Moka represents a fairy tail, she will be "Sleeping Beauty". * If Dita represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Wolf and the Fox". (in the second movie) The Gonzo☆Precures' crossover characters: * Juliet is the character from "Romeo X Juliet". * Rosette is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Meg is the character from "Burst Angel". * Esther is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Moka is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". * Dita is the character from "Vandread". (in the second movie) The Gonzo☆Precures' sport: * Juliet's sport is Fencing. * Rosette's sport is Baseball. * Meg's sport is Equestrianism. * Esther's sport is Golf. * Moka's spot is Taekwondo. * Dita's sport is Cheerleading. (in the second movie) The Gonzo☆Precures' animal symbol and nicknames: * If Juliet is an animal, she will be a Wolf and she's known also as the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet". * If Rosette is an animal, she will be a Swan and she's known also as the "White Swan of Magdalene". * If Meg is an animal, she will be a Lion and she's known also as the "Lion Knight of Bailan". * If Esther is an animal, she will be a Polar Bear and she's known also as the "Polar Bear of Albion". * If Moka is an animal, she will be a Bat. and she's known also as the "Bat of Shuzen". * If Dita is an animal, she will be a Fox and she's known also as the "Fox Spirit of Mejere". (in the second movie) The Gonzo☆Precures' Incarnations: * Juliet is represented by the goddess Amaterasu and the Sun. * Rosette is represented by the god Tsukiyomi and the Moon. * Meg is represented by the god Susanoo and the Sky. * Esther is represented by the goddess Sakuya and the Land. * Moka is represented by the goddess Izanami and the Death. The Mascots/Familiars: Five of the Shikigami-Fairies are based on the Five Elements and the Holy Beasts from the Chinese Mythology (such as Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu and Kirin), and five others are based on the Japanese Mythology and the Japanese Folklore (Fujin, Inaba, Raijin, Gyuki and Yatagarasu). The Mascots/Familiars Beasts: * Hermione/Suzaku is based on the Vermilion Bird of the South. * Azmaria/Seiryu is based on the Azure Dragon of the East. * Jo/Kirin is based on the Yellow Kirin of the Center. * Ion/Byakko is based on the White Tiger of the West. * Kurumu/Genbu is based on the Black Tortoise of the North. The Mascots/Familiars Season Incarnations: * Hermione/Suzaku represents the summer. * Azmaria/Seiryu represents the spring. * Jo/Kirin represents the four seasons. * Ion/Byakko represents the autumn. * Kurumu/Genbu represents the winter. The Mascots/Familiars Positive Emotions: * Hermione/Suzaku represents the love. * Azmaria/Seiryu represents the determination. * Jo/Kirin represents the trust. * Ion/Byakko represents the bravery. * Kurumu/Genbu represents the gentleness. The Mascots/Familiars Negative Emotions: * Hermione/Suzaku represents the hatred. * Azmaria/Seiryu represents the anger. * Jo/Kirin represents the anxiety. * Ion/Byakko represents the fear. * Kurumu/Genbu represents the grief. The Mascots/Familiars Elements: * Hermione/Suzaku's element is fire. * Azmaria/Seiryu's element is wood. * Jo/Kirin's element is earth. * Ion/Byakko's element is metal. * Kurumu/Genbu's element is water. The Mascots/Familiars Abilities: * Hermione/Suzaku's ability is the strength. * Azmaria/Seiryu's ability is the accuracy. * Jo/Kirin's ability is the defense. * Ion/Byakko's ability is the speed. * Kurumu/Genbu's ability is the dodge. The Mascots/Familiars Features: * Hermione/Suzaku is a noblewoman and a kunoichi (female ninja). * Azmaria/Seiryu is an Apostle and a samurai. * Jo/Kirin is a bounty hunter and a cow-girl. * Ion/Byakko is a Methuselah and a knight. * Kurumu/Genbu is a Succubus and an aviator. Item Trivia: * . Location Trivia: * The Izumo Village is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, But this name refers to the Izumo province, where the god Susanoo had to face Orochi to save Kushinada. English Dub Trivia: Some English voice actors have voiced some characters from the animes of Gonzo in English dub. The English Voice Actors in Gonzo☆Precure!'' '' * Brina Palencia had voiced as Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet from "Romeo X Juliet" and Kurumu Kurono from "Rosario + Vampire". * Hilary Haag had voiced as Rosette Christopher from "Chrno Crusade" and Seth Nightroad from "Trinity Blood". * Jamie Marchi had voiced as Meg from "Burst Angel", Ophelia from "Romeo X Juliet" and young Ogen Iga from "Basilisk". * Colleen Clinkenbeard had voiced as Esther Blanchett from "Trinity Blood", Moka Akashiya from "Rosario + Vampire", Cordelia from "Romeo X Juliet", Maria from "Burst Angel" and Hotarubi from "Basilisk" * Laura Bailey had voiced as Oboro Iga from "Basilisk" and Minka from "Origin: Spirit of the Past". * Carrie Savage had voiced as Hermione De Borromeo from Romeo X Juliet", Toola Kun Sakul from "Origin: Sprits of the Past" and Astharoshe Asran from "Trinity Blood". * Monica Rial had voiced as Jo from "Burst Angel", Fiore/Florette Harvenheit from "Chrno Crusade", Yukari Sendo from "Rosario + Vampire" and Okoi from "Basilisk". * Troy Baker had voiced Abel Nightroad from "Trinity Blood" and Gennosuke Kouga from "Basilisk". * Chris Patton had voiced as Agito from "Origin: Spirit of the Past" and Joshua Christopher from "Chrno Crusade". * Greg Ayres had voiced as Chrno from "Chrno Crusade" and Kyohei Tachibana from "Burst Angel". * Clarine Harp had voiced as Sei from "Burst Angel" and Mary Spencer from "Trinity Blood". * Mike McFarland had voiced as Tybalt from "Romeo X Juliet", Leo Jinno from "Burst Angel" and Cain Nightroad from "Trinity Blood". * R Bruce Elliott had voiced as Conrad from "Romeo X Juliet" and Rousai Azuki from "Basilisk". * Robert McCollum had voiced as Curio from "Romeo X Juliet" and Shunack from "Origin: Spirits of the Past". * Eric Vale had voiced as Francisco from "Romeo X Juliet" and Jubei Jimushi from "Basilisk". * Leah Clark had voiced as Regan from "Romeo X Juliet" and Ruby Tojo from "Rosario + Vampire". List of English Voice Actors: Main Cures: Supporting Cures: .Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!